After Eight
by Mmedubarry
Summary: An evening interlude at Mode leads to some interests being peaked between the Editors-in-Chiefs.
1. Chapter 1

After Eight

He stood at the elevators waiting for its inevitable arrival as he checked the time, just after eight. He had no particular plans on that Friday night. He was just so beat from the week that he couldn't bother with anything other than his couch, some beer and ESPN in his sweats. A cold beer sounded so good to him at that moment, maybe he'd even order a pizza?

Daniel's week was hell.

Between fighting with Wilhelmina for control, trying to stay one step ahead of Connor's brilliant strategies at Meade, and trying all he could do to avoid Molly because of his little pesky feelings, he just needed to unwind. The thing was he was so used to unwinding in a certain way, which usually included hard liquor and model wrapped around him, he just didn't have the energy for that lifestyle anymore. Deep down, what he wanted was a wife, a home, a family to come home to. What that family looked like, he wasn't sure yet, but he knew he was ready to settle down. He rubbed his eyes as the heavier thoughts started invading his mind, until he heard a sound...

It came from the closet.

Daniel tugged on his suit jacket and quietly made his way towards the closet entrance.

He was sure the office was empty as he worked away that evening. His slow sly steps glided over the tile. He wasn't sure if it was an intruder, and he wasn't sure if it had been an employee so he didn't want to create a commotion for no reason. As he turned the corner he saw a woman standing in clad in only her black patent stilettos, red and black panties and bra, as she stepped into a dress, her back turned to him.

The only thought Daniel had at that moment was "Holy Shit!" as he knew in that instant that he walked in on a very intimate moment. He watched her move her figure as she shimmied into the second skin of a dress. Her hips shifted left and right and Daniel's eyes followed the invisible shapes she made, with the slight tugs she made to the leather dress. He stood there paralyzed at that moment staring at her, even at that moment still envisioning the nakedness of her skin, and how that dress poured over the lower part of her figure. Daniel swallowed hard as her movements were ever so sultry. If she moved like that when she put her clothes on, he swallowed hard at the thought of how she moved when she took them off…

Just before she pulled the straps of the dress over her arms, she undid her push up bra and slipped the straps off her arms and dropped the garment on the nearby working table. With her back toward him, Daniel only caught the slight outline of the curve of her breast, which piqued his interest and the beauty marks she had on her back and sides of her body.

She lifted the straps of the dress and turned to look at her reflection in the full body length mirror as she reached for the zipper at her back. As she turned she immediately saw Daniel's blue eyes over shoulder. She left out a blood-curdling scream.

"Jesus Daniel… You scared the living hell out of me! How long have you been standing there you pervert?" She managed to let out after jumping out of her skin.

"Not that long, I swear I didn't see anything…" he easily lied. "I just heard a noise coming from the closet as I was leaving and then I saw you lifting the zipper of your dress…"

Wilhelmina would have killed him if she knew he saw her almost naked.

"What are you still doing here Daniel?"

"I was working. What's your excuse for playing dress up with our racks for the November issue?" Daniel smugly asked as he eyed the oxblood leather paneled body con dress poured on her hips.

"I'm not going to use it in the editorial so I thought I would take it for a spin tonight. The perks of being an Editor in Chief…"

"Hot date?"

"Something like that." Wilhelmina had managed to convince Connor to meet her for a late dinner to go over one of his proposals as she was 'too busy' to meet during the day. She figured a five star meal, candlelight and expensive wine couldn't hurt her chances to make him fall for her, especially in this suggestive number she had planned to wear. She didn't expect to bed him that night, but she wouldn't turn him away if she succeeded. At best, she hoped to give him a glimpse of life with her. At best she hoped that she could at least succeed at giving him an eyeful that he could fantasize about and maybe break his resolve. Eventually she hoped he would give in.

"Daniel, make yourself useful at least and help me with the zipper."

Daniel slowly stocked over to her frame. He came ever so close to her from behind, never breaking eye contact with her in the mirror. She watched his long eyelashes swoop to the base of the zipper as he took hold of the taught fabric with his left hand. Slowly lifting the zipper with his right, his eyes followed tooth by tooth, and his curved index finger glided up the smooth skin of small of her back. The gentle sensation of the brush of his skin gave Wilhelmina goosebumps. He stood so close to her, she could feel the his breath as his deep steady voice said, "This thing is like painted on you…" his eyes then met hers again through the reflection.

Was her heart beating from his close proximity or was it from him frightening her before, she wasn't sure.

The zipper sounded as it made the rest of its journey as Wilhelmina questioned "What?"

"Not that that's a bad thing..." Daniel began stumbling in case she took what he said the wrong way "….no, but can you breathe, seriously…?" Daniel always joked when he was uncomfortable.

She just cocked and eyebrow at him and he stopped mid-sentence. Daniel's eyes just went back to the small of her back where it met with her behind, now realizing how close he stood to her, Daniel took one step back.

Wilhelmina adjusted her breasts in the mirror and Daniel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"What, you've never seen a woman adjust?" She looked over her shoulder at him, almost flirtatiously.

"Of course, just never thought I would see it from you." Daniel blushed slightly and she laughed in spite of herself. Daniel now perched himself on the desk beside the mirror his arms crossed and he scratched at his forehead in embarrassment. "I can see you are amused by this Wilhelmina."

"Sure, anytime I can make you uncomfortable, count me in." She applied her nude lip-gloss in the mirror and smacked her lips.

"So who's the lucky guy taking you on a night on the town?"

"Non of your business… quit staring" She screwed the cap back on and reached for her Chanel no. 5. She let out two spritzes on her neck and one in the air and stepped through it and then threw it back in her clutch resting on the table beside Daniel. She checked her watch and said "I'm going to be late, oh well its always better to make 'em wait…" She said more to herself then to Daniel and then caught herself as she began gathering her discarded clothing she wore during the day.

Daniel lifted her bra in the air to tease her. "Aren't you forgetting something? Or can I keep it?"

Wilhelmina gave him a deathly stare and snatched the lacey garment from his grip. He didn't let it go and pulled it down so she would follow the movement. Now standing a little closer to his face he decided to have a little fun with her as she did with him.

"Mmmm…you smell good, good enough to…" His voice was just barely over a whisper.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying you a compliment. Can you handle it?"

"Oh Danny, how can I break this down for you so that you can understand…ummm I'm major leagues and your still playing with your little bat in the little leagues…"

"That's cute Willie, almost as cute as that beauty mark on your ribcage near your…"

Her eyes widened like she was going take a piece of his face off, realizing he saw more than he let on. Daniel spread a grin across his lips as he held laughter and it came out as a deep chuckle.

"Sleep with one eye open Daniel, I'm coming for you..." she sneered as she ripped the bra out of his hands and stomped off with a heavy click of her heels to the elevators off to meet Connor.

That Friday evening didn't turn out to be such a bust after all. But Daniel was still curious where she was going all dolled up like that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reads and reviews! I just felt like writing a more fun story this time. Hope you are enjoying it, more to come, stay tuned :D _

Wilhelmina stomped into the restaurant, absolutely livid with her encounter with Daniel. The longer she sat with what occurred the more infuriated she became. This was the second time that Daniel had observed her in an uncompromising position, the first of course was that unseemly encounter in her washroom when he walked in on her in the shower, a moment she purged from her memory to get through her days with him. She couldn't believe it happened for the second time and he clearly snuck a long enough peek, enough for him to make an intimate comment to royally piss her off.

Wilhelmina stomped with vigor up the aisle of the restaurant as she was led to her table. Connor was already there as she so easily predicted, but he could see she was in a huff. He noticed as the heads of various patrons whipped around as she passed their tables. She was completely unaware… nor did she care. Connor scanned her appearance and swallowed hard at how good she looked. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on but tonight she was dressed to bring a man to his knees, and he took notice. Once she approached he gentlemanly stood up as she sat down and aggressively placed her clutch on the table and flagged the approaching waiter for stiff drink.

"Wilhelmina…is everything alright?" Connor baited playfully with his inquiry and a side smile that normally made her insides flip. Right now she was still so blinded in her haze of red rage she didn't even notice.

"It will be when the scotch arrives." She snapped as she picked up her menu.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His eyes kept watching her stiff movements, wondering if she was going to blow a gasket. Connor couldn't help but be fascinated by her mood, he found her so attractive in her fits and the intensity she exuded. Very few could pull it off and make it a turn on.

"Absolutely not!" Her eyes popped open with attitude not leaving the menu.

"As you wish."

"I can't even read this right now…what are you ordering?" She tossed the menu in front of her in her frustration all the words blurred together.

"I'm going to order the boeuf bourguignon, it's supposed to be really exceptional here. Do you feel like wine?"

"Dear god yes…" She snapped as she picked up the menu again and made her second attempt to select something off the menu.

"Then may I order on your behalf?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Wilhelmina what happened between this afternoon and now? Something clearly aggravated you."

"It's not 'something' it's 'someone' and it's not important." She huffed agitated.

Connor was intrigued, was it a man? If it was business she would have vented, that much he gathered getting to know her. "Well clearly you're in no mood to work, maybe if you talk about it will make you feel better."

"No, that's what the scotch is for and the wine later."

"Well if you change your mind, you can talk to me."

Wilhelmina ignored his thoughtful offer and just said, "So what is this proposal you want me to consider?" In these moods, usually shoptalk calmed her down, or firing someone but that wasn't possible at that dinner so she went for the latter.

"Well…" As Connor began the waiter approached to take their orders and drop off Wilhelmina's scotch. When he left Connor tried another approach to get her out of her mood.

"Forgive me for saying this, and I probably shouldn't at a professional dinner, and under the circumstances, but you look exquisite tonight."

"Thank you." She softened slightly to the compliment.

"You know every man's head turned as you passed…"

Wilhelmina smugly smiled and lifted the scotch to her lips and then said, "Nothing I'm not used too, I don't even notice anymore." Just like she didn't notice Daniel's presence in the closet that evening. Maybe she should start being more aware of her surroundings she pondered.

"I love your confidence."

Under normal circumstances, a compliment like that from Connor she would have milked and steered to her advantage, but she had no desire. She could kill Daniel for putting her in this mood, especially because she wanted this dinner to entice Connor to the thought of leaving Molly for her. Compliments were always wasted on her when she was in a mood, in one ear and out the other. Besides, to her that was corny, like something Daniel would say…Daniel, why did she keep thinking about him…she had to change the subject ASAP.

"Anyways…what were you going to pitch?"

Connor detailed his five-step plan to improve ad sales revenue and some marketing proposals to drive them. Wilhelmina listened as much as she could before mind wondered in and out, distracted by the memory of Daniel standing behind her and his breath on her skin, the softness of his touch up her back, his cologne, and how he smiled knowing he got one up on her. Wilhelmina reminded herself that he was embarrassed too, maybe he was playing a joke on her and it was a lucky guess that he made the comment about her beauty marks? As much as it pained to admit to herself, the situation was kind of hot. What if it had been Connor who walked in? Would she be reacting like this? But it was the second time for Daniel and that pissed her off! Like most woman, Wilhelmina then began to become slightly insecure knowing he saw her without her knowledge, almost vulnerable because when she wanted to seduce a man she had a controlled method, she had moves that but her body in the best light, and she was very strategic in her choices of lingerie but Daniel caught her off guard, and that pissed her off even more. Daniel bedded 20-year-old models, and although as attractive as she knew she was, Wilhelmina was worried that he would compare her to the size zero, hard bodies of the industry. She was mortified deep down. She didn't want to face him that Monday after the weekend and catch his gaze from across the way, knowing his last memory was her in her underwear! What if he told someone? Would he tell Connor? She told herself she would deal with that if and when it came time. Daniel wouldn't, would he? She had to get Daniel back, but how?

"Wilhelmina? Wilhelmina? Earth to Wilhelmina…"

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"You were somewhere else for a moment. Seriously, what's with you tonight?"

"Ugh, it's nothing. You were saying about the online ad program…"

Connor was getting frustrated with her, something was definitely off with Wilhelmina so he decided to press harder, try another tactic with her. After all they had an interlude in the Florida keys a few weeks back and she was much more flirtatious and aggressive with him not passive and upset. A slight tinge of jealousy enveloped his ego. She was clearly upset by something personal. He wanted to get an answer.

"This is really frustrating for me you know, I agreed to this after hours dinner and rearranged my personal plans with Molly for tonight and I can't even keep your attention for more than ten minutes!"

"You think I don't see through what your doing…"

'Pardon me?"

"Your tactics… Guilt…You think I give a care that you were slightly inconvenienced? I am inconvenienced everyday at Meade, and I deal with it, this is what it takes to run an empire, afterhours, sacrifices to personal relationships and time. I literally wake up in cold sweats on some nights because my mind doesn't turn off."

"You're good Wilhelmina! You saw right through my theatrics." Connor chuckled. "Ok how about I tell you jokes to get you to spill…an Italian, Greek and Scotsman walk into a bar…"

"Good Lord anything but this… I'm listening now, please continue as you were…" It was the first smile she cracked that evening with him but it definitely was not one of victory, more of conceit.

Connor continued with his proposal as they began their meals.

She got through the dinner, but it didn't go the way she hoped that evening. It was strictly business between the two. Wilhelmina was so irritated by Daniel and the chain of events he set in motion that evening, she was definitely off her game of seduction. Daniel ruined her well concocted plan. She had enough for one night, she was ready to go home and call it a night. She would leave her plan to another night.

Wilhelmina parted ways that evening completely oblivious that she managed to intrigue Connor as to why she was acting so strange. Without knowing it, her coyness and mystery turned Connor on secretly. It sparked the desire in him to get to know her layers and understand how she ticked. Was she seeing someone? Was her mood due to a romantic entanglement? He needed to find out, discreetly of course. It's what he was best at.

Wilhelmina strolled into her apartment that evening retreating to her California king bed wanting nothing more then its plushness and its warm embrace. She was beat. As she prepped herself with her bedtime routine, Wilhelmina couldn't remember a time in a long while that she felt that tired. Deep down she was tired of the cat and mouse game between her and Connor, she was tired of the same routine she had day in and day out between work and her home life. She wanted something else, something more, but she just couldn't find the braveness to admit it to herself. As quickly as those heavier thoughts came to weigh on her mind, she nixed them by just reminding herself it had to be her defeat at the thought of Daniel's coup of her well-manicured plan. That had to be it…pair with the insane week at work…yeah that's all it was, no need to get emotional and that's as emotional as she would ever get.

The only thing she could do was let out an exhausting sigh and throw herself into the sheets and let sleep envelop her, tomorrow was a new day and with it brought her another opportunity to find a punishment she deemed worthy to exact on Daniel…


	3. Chapter 3

{Author's note: thanks for the reviews and kind words guys! I love writing and I wish I could do it more often. I discovered UB wayyyy too late in the game but I guess its better late than never. Writing has always relaxed me and I love the creative process, so thanks again for the reviews and feedback. They make my day. By the way, I should mention there is no baby William in the story line.}

Wilhelmina cooed at her baby trying to calm her down from the commotion her parents just made. The yelling, the obscenities, the slamming of doors, the tension, the little baby girl could tell something was wrong in her home.

The baby was the perfect mix of her parents. The dark blond hair colour of her father, the mocha skin of her mother, and the blue eyes that they had gifted her together. Her lungs were definitely her mothers. Her mommy and daddy were fighting and she cried with them at the negativity flying through the walls. The feeling was crushing for Wilhelmina, she was convinced her daughter knew what was happening, the cry so intense that it felt surreal, like it was in high definition stereo, piercing at times.

Wilhelmina held the little baby close and rocked on her feet to calm her down and hummed letting the vibrations through her chest sooth the cries, simultaneously calming herself in the process. Wilhelmina too cried tears to release the stress her and her husband just exuded. No man could ever unglue her the way he could. He knew the buttons to press, he knew how to hurt her, no matter how much of fortress she tried to maintain around her heart, even as a married woman.

When her little bundle calmed down she placed her back down in her crib and covered her with a blanket and retreated to the living salon. She flicked the lights on several times but they didn't work. They must have short circuited in the midst of the intense fight. This was the worst they had ever fought, pushing each other's limits. This was the fight that she was sure was the fight that would do them in.

It was over.

She sat in the dark on the salon sofa stiff as a board. She began building one block at a time. The coldness began enveloping her again, her eyes went grey, no longer the vivid blue filled with love and life.

The baby began wailing again. Wilhelmina didn't move. She just listened through the walls. The baby cried for her the warm touch of her momma, for the fighting to stop. The baby cried for the love her parents and all Wilhelmina could do was sit there cemented in her place.

It went quiet.

Her home was silent again.

She turned her head towards the door to the baby's room and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Wilhelmina glided across the floor of her home. Her steps were not yet full of led but her heart was on the way….

…Until she saw him with their little girl.

Their eyes met across the dark room, the only light coming from the antiquated white fireplace in the baby's room. It cracked and snapped in the silence, the only sound between them.

The look was of forgiveness, love and realization at what they weren't ready to throw away. There was too much love there for either to turn their back on, knowing fully that they would never be fulfilled again without one another.

Her husband placed the little angelic baby in the crib and stalked to his wife at the threshold and stared down as her eyes followed him and his ever step.

Wilhelmina felt his hot breath on her neck, instantly causing her skin to be covered in a veil of goose bumps. He suckled at the skin of her smooth skin beneath her ear. His lips nipped and grazed as her flesh as he moved to her collarbone, as his hand met her breast. The pressure between his body and her torso caused her to hold him with a desperation she had never felt before, afraid if he let her go she would collapse because she so light headed and in need to feel him against her. Never had it been this intense.

She began to climb his body to wrap herself around his waist hoisting herself up to be level with his face and feel more of him than she thought was possible. His power and his prowess was such a turn on, he was the perfect specimen of a male that secretly always prayed god would send her.

He crashed her against the wall of the hallway; its coolness against her flush warm skin was a shock to her system. Never had hot and cold felt this good, especially since they played the same game outside this closed door where all inhibitions went out the door.

She felt her heart pound at such pace that she was sure it was going to beat out her chest. She was terrified at how in love she was with him at this moment, so afraid he would slip through her fingers and she would return to that empty shell of a woman she was before the ring went on her finger.

His eyes…his eyes made her fell like she was the only woman he ever truly loved. He was desperately in love with her that was obvious to her, and at that moment when it felt like he was losing her, the real feelings could no longer be disguised.

She knew that the fight meant nothing at that moment all that mattered were the rings on each of their finger, everything else could always be worked out. The look in his eyes made her know that he was the right man, the man who would love her till the end, the man who made her the happiest she had ever been to this point in her life because with him she knew she was safe because they were their own worst enemies. With him she knew he would always protect her from others and from herself. Warmness filled her body from the pit of her stomach through her chest to her throat when she swallowed hard and their lips met again.

He separated enough from her to moan against her mouth "I love you so much, Wilhelmina."

"Say it again..." she breathlessly panted, never getting tired of hearing her beloved, her husband, tell her over and over again. She new in this moment she would never get tired at the thought of him as her husband.

"I love you so much, it literally hurts to think I went this long without admitting it to myself."

He lifted her arms against the wall and pinned her with her own weight as he brought his lips to her cheeks and jaw as she took labored breaths as her eyes flutter shut. The pressure of his fingers against wrists against the cool wall was the sweetest torture.

Against her skin of her face he pleated, in his low baritone voice "Tell me how much you need me."

"I need you so much baby. I want you, I love you Daniel. Please don't ever leave. I can't live without you."

Instantly Wilhelmina shot out of her bed.

_What the hell was that?_

She heaved out of breath, coming to the reality she was in her own room with no one there. No cry of a baby, no darkness, no Daniel.

She was alone.

_Oh my god, that felt so real. Calm down, it was just a dream, _she told herself.

With her hand on her chest she steadied her breathing and threw herself back on the plushness of her pillows. Her mind still reeling by the thought of her dreams and the intensity of the feelings, she couldn't comprehend what was happening in those first few moments. She looked over at her clock 7:18 AM. It was Saturday. She had nowhere to be.

She often had vivid dreams, ever since she was a child but they usually were surreal, but nothing ever that real. Nightmares were common for her, usually the chase, or haunted somethings, but she could deal with though because she was used to them.

Wilhelmina tried to steady her breathing. The realness of the dream shook her to her core. She never felt that type of feeling in her adult life, that crushing feeling of love, so it was so strange for her to feel it in a dream…but the weirdest part of it all was that it was towards Daniel.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face looking back at her.

She reached for phone, messaging Marc to bring coffee and bagels a.s.a.p. Screw her diet, a moment like this called for coffee bagels and smear!

Never was she this shaken at a dream.

Marc arrived a little after eight, completely confused by her message and threats…if he didn't bring bagels she would put a hole in him, toast him and eat him…something was up.

"Ok Willie, not that I don't love jumping like a Mexican jumping bean on a whim at your beck and call, because I do, really…but I left a really gorgeous man in my bed and I am soooooo confused about the carb emergency on a Saturday. Carb day is Tuesday! Couldn't this wait?" Marc drawled, dressing in his best cashmere sweater and too cool for school harem track pants. Saturday chic as best as he could pull off

Wilhelmina dove her hand in the paper bag and took a big rip of the bagel and chewed like it was her last supper. Marc looked at her wide-eyed, clearly shocked at her desperate attempts to sublimate what was on her mind.

"I had a bad dream Marc."

He didn't know how to respond. This was definitely not what he expected out of her mouth. A quick thought went through his head, maybe she was finally losing it.

"Okayyyyy…"

"….A bad bad bad dream Marc…" She said with her mouth still full of bagel.

"Willie, it can't be that bad because its not real."

"Oh, it was real….what I felt when I woke up was definitely real."

"Real how?"

"It was the most intense feeling…I cant explain it."

"Was it a sex dream? Willie that happens all the time to me…"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW MARC!" She yelled stopping him before he revealed something that would make her already messed up morning worse. "It wasn't a sex dream…it was worse!"

"Well, you have to tell me if you want me to make it better."

"If you breath a word of this to anyone, I swear to God almighty you will be hoisted on the Empire State building by your underwear as the new state flag, go it?"

"Yes Willie." Marc was so used her idol threats he didn't pay attention because he always kept her deepest darkest secrets. He knew its why she always called him in moments like this when she couldn't get her bearings.

She took a deep sigh and began, "I had a dream about Daniel."

"Oh juicy!"

"Not juicy…it's disturbing."

"What happen in the dream?"

"We were married and we had a baby…the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She was about one and she had the most beautiful hair, curly dirty blonde hair, the biggest blue eyes, my lips…"

"Naturally…" Marc added nodding.

"and she was crying because Daniel and I were fighting."

"Whoa…"

"It gets stranger. So I go and sooth her and I start crying. I mean like hysterical crying, can't stop the tears…like an ugly cry. As I am humming her a lullaby, she stops, I put her down and then I go and sit in my salon alone in the dark, I mean pitch black, can't see a thing, and it gets frigid cold. My baby starts crying again and then I open the door and there is Daniel soothing her cries and she instantly responds the moment we lock eyes. He puts her down and then…"

"What, what?" Marc was completely intrigued by the story she was telling him as though she was reminiscing about something real.

"The look between us…" Wilhelmina stopped as she felt her stomach sink at the intensity she felt in her dream with the look between her and Daniel. She shook her head and swallowed, bringing her hand to the pit of her stomach, dramatically Marc couldn't help but think.

"…It was love. I mean crazy, stupid, true love, the kind that unglues you, that rips everything open and makes no apologies, a desperate love, where passion makes no apologies."

"That's crazy! Sounds so intense."

"Do you see why I am freaking out!?"

"Willie, it's just a dream. It means nothing, I once dreamt that I went into the office and Betty was my boss, and I worked the reception desk, while Amanda was Betty's assistant, and then I got demoted to working the lunch room. It was like Mean Girls but with better clothes, I was so livid but then I woke up and you know what I did…"

"What?"

" I switched Betty's lunch order, stole her stupid bunny and kept it hostage and hid Amanda's ear piece so she would have to use the regular phone all day and be chained to her desk and I felt better! I never dreamed anything like that again!"

"What are you saying?"

"Confront your subconscious, so it never has to go there again."

"That oddly makes a lot of sense."

"Riiiight? What else happened in the dream?"

"After the look, we just started pawing at each other. He pinned me against the wall…"

"Hotttt! Daniel got game in your dream!"

"Marc! Focus! And then I was begging him to tell me how much he loved me, and then he did, the exact words were 'I love you so much, it literally hurts to think I went this long without admitting it to myself'"

"You remember that much detail?"

"Trust me! It will be the most difficult thing to purge form my mind because it feels like a memory, not a dream!"

"What did you say?"

"Well after that he pleaded with me to tell him the same thing and then I returned the words and then I woke up. I know its not real, its just dream, thank god…but what do you think it means?"

"Well maybe you dreamed it because you have feelings for Connor and your heart is opening to the thought of relationship, so this is your mind processing your inter most thoughts?"

"Interesting theory…what about the baby?"

"I don't know. Let's look it up…" Marc pulled out his phone and began reading as Wilhelmina kept stuffing more bagel in her mouth, listening. "T o see a baby in your dream signifies innocence, warmth and new beginnings. Babies symbolize something in your own inner nature that is pure, vulnerable, helpless and/or uncorrupted. To dream of a crying baby symbolizes a part of yourself that is deprived of attention and needs to be nurtured. Alternatively, it represents your unfulfilled goals and a sense of lacking in your life. If you dream that a baby is neglected, then it suggests that you are not paying enough attention to yourself. You are not utilizing your full potential. Alternatively, this dream could represent your fears about your own children and your ability to protect and to provide for them."

"Ughhhh" She grunted in frustration as she stomped her foot, "now I am creeped out!"

"Willie this is all just wives tales…don't believe it but think of the relevant symbolism in your own life. I can't answer it for you."

"There's one more thing I didn't tell you."

"What?" Marc was afraid to ask what now.

"Yesterday, Daniel and I had a small interlude in the closet."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? INTERLUDE? What does that mean Willie?"

"He caught me naked changing and then we had some harmless flirtation and the he pissed me off and I went to the dinner with Connor in a complete mood. Daniel screwed up my plans! Could that totally be the reason behind this fucked up dream?"

"Wait he saw you naked? And this doesn't bother you?"

"Believe me I was livid yesterday! I could have skinned him alive. And to top it off, I had plans for Connor and I to have an intimate dinner and who knows what steps could have been taken to develop deeper feelings and Daniel screwed it up."

"Yeahhhhh… I'm going to have to see that tape!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you want my help to figure this mess out?"

She gave him a look like he was stepping out of the lines and he coward a little, she still had an effect on him but she conceded she needed his help and said "Ok, Monday come in at 7 and help me figure out the mess with Daniel."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marc sauntered in waiving with the infamous security tape of the previous Friday evening in one hand and a non-fat latte for his distressed boss in the other. It was just after 7AM on Monday and he wasn't at all surprised to already see her at her desk working away. He said, "I got it Willie! You don't even want to know what I had to do to get this copy…"

"You're right, don't care. Just get it up on that screen." She snatched the coffee out of his hand and made her way toward the TV in here office.

"I had a really good response planned, you sure you don't want me to finish the joke?" Marc turned as he fussed with the DVD player.

"Do you have a word quota you have to meet per day for your pretty head not to explode?"

"Awwww….You think I'm pretty Willie?" he sing-songed as he looked at her touched thinking she paid him a full-fledged compliment.

"Ugh, MARC!"

The minute he heard her tone he offered sheepishly, "Sorry…"

Wilhelmina saw the screen come to life she was glued. Marc fast-forwarded to the time she estimated she was in there and saw herself saunter in and flip through the racks.

"This is it…although I don't know if I will be able to tell from the angle if Daniel was there longer than he originally let on. You can't see the door frame."

Wilhelmina and Marc watched herself begin to remove her two-piece suit and step into the dress as Marc quipped about her body "Nice Willie! Pilates?"

"Cardio and Juicing" She deadpanned.

"I so gotta to try that, but I don't think I will be able to fill my Brazilians the same way. Maybe I should add more squats…?" Marc seriously contemplated, and she gave him a look as though she was amused and a small smirk crossed her lips. Her mind was now at ease knowing if a gay man thought her body looked great, she had no worry to think what Daniel thought.

"Oh wait, look Willie, there's Daniel's shoe popping out in the corner…Look!"

"That perv! He was there the whole time!" Her voice raising a few octaves irritated but not quite classically pissed.

"So what are you going to do Willie, are WE…" he watched as her eyebrow shot up, "uuhh…YOU going to go nuclear on his peeping pupils?"

Wilhelmina responded with silence.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do still, especially after her rem-cycle mishappenings. She was still so mortified but every time she let her anger simmer, it would pass, which is something that never happened to her. So she always came back to the same conclusion, just feeling strange about the last few days. She was going to play it by ear, but why was she still so nervous to come face to face with Daniel? It was so not like her.

"O – M – G!" Marc squealed and Willie's attention went back to the screen.

"What?"

"Look how close he is standing behind you. Is it me or is he taking his sweet-ass time with that zipper?"

Wilhelmina just watched Daniel's body language on screen. He looked so confident to be that close to her, like he could have easily made a move. She felt her ears get hot with the rush of blood that just flowed through her body at that moment with the memory of his blue eyes and the feel of his skin brushing the small of her back involuntarily.

"He's just lingering there… He's staring at you from the mirror." Marc observed. Marc watched Daniel take a step back from behind Wilhelmina on screen. Marc asked, "Did you ask him to take a step back?"

"No."

"No?" He smirked, a little bemused by the on screen action and his boss' response.

"At least I don't think I did. I can't remember."

"Funny but you remember everything from a dream sequence?" He sarcastically offered and his attention went back to the screen.

Marc watched Daniel and Wilhelmina converse as Daniel leaned on the table beside her. He noticed Daniel's eyes peeled with full attention on his boss as she primed in the mirror. A few smiles and words exchanged that were mimed, as there was no sound on the video. "What were you two talking about?"

"I don't remember exactly but nothing of significance, I think he was asking me where I was going?"

"What did you say?"

"That it was none of his goddamn business."

"Is he…is he dangling your bra?" Marc squinted animatedly and offered almost with a tinge of disgust.

"Ughhhh this is so mortifying!"

"Whoa!"

"What?"

Marc saw the two editors come face to face in a challenging manner, but definitely with a sexy undertone. Having no words on screen Marc could have subtitled that move with some dirty words exchanged. He wished Amanda was there, they always did have the best role playing sessions.

"He's a little close to your face don't you think? What did he say?"

"That I smell amazing and he wanted to do something to me, I didn't let him finish."

"Lady… he soooo has the hot's for you!"

"Noooooo, it can't be for real, he was trying to mess with my head and he managed to piss me off that evening, look… I stomped out in a fabulous fervor!"

"It may be a fabulous strut but Danny boy definitely has the hots for you, it so clear now. It's the classic tease the girl in the sandbox syndrome. Look, he's still laughing when you left the room. Look at how smug he is."

"God! If you are right Marc, I need this like a hole in the head. What do I do?"

Marc shrugged, "Torture him" as he nonchalantly shrugged and ejected the DVD and tossed the remote on her chaise as he boxed it and left it on top of the TV. Wilhelmina thought about it, could be fun especially if Marc was in fact right. He was rarely off about things like this. He was quite intuitive. Maybe this would be the best way to confront her subconscious escapades and move on like Marc told her on Saturday.

"Good Morning!" The Australian accent broke Willie and Marc's exchange, and she spun on her heel speedily, whipping her hair around seductively without realizing it.

"Connor! Uh… Good Morning! What uh, what are you doing here so early, you startled me." She babbled afraid he may have heard the exchange between her and Marc about Daniel.

Marc gingerly sat down on the chaise and watched the exchange. He told himself his job was to assess her affairs today and report back, it was top priority on his agenda for that Monday and Marc loved every minute.

"Apologies, I came in to do a little work before the phones start ringing off the hook, just wanted to get ahead, but I wanted to first check in to see how you're doing. You weren't yourself on Friday."

"I'm just fine, nothing a weekend can't cure."

"Anything exciting take place?" Marc snickered like a fourth grader in class trying to not get in trouble by the teacher, and Connor's attention went to the young man, obviously snickering for a reason. Wilhelmina glared at Marc and his face dropped the cute smirk.

"Nothing of significance you need to know about." Wilhelmina dryly offered.

"Oh ok then…" Connor felt a little defeated at her response for his care. She really could be such a bitch. "So I was wondering what time your schedule would permit to get you in a room with me?"

"Excuse me?" Wilhelmina stumbled, her eyes widened at his choice of words, he looked so sexy at that moment she couldn't help but think.

"The digital proposal, remember? You, Daniel, Claire and Myself? What we discussed on Friday evening?"

"Of course, uh, yeah, Marc can you check my schedule and send Connor meeting request?"

"Of course Willie. I will do it right now." Marc left the two alone.

Connor's eyes followed her form. He noticed her eyes darted anywhere but his eyes. He couldn't help himself but to ask, "Willie, you've been acting really strange with me lately, does this have anything to do with the conversation we had in the Florida Keys?"

"What?! " She screwed her face up and shook her head denying it on the surface, still affected to some degree about his rejection two weeks ago. "God no…I forgot about that weeks ago" she easily lied. "It is what it is. There is nothing between us, not now, not ever."

"I wouldn't call it nothing Wilhelmina..." Connor took one step closer to her and ran his hand in her hair he couldn't help himself, allowing his fingertips to graze the smooth skin of her cheek. Connor's blue eyes bore into hers, causing her to have the slightest alarm at the uncharacteristic touch. Why was she being so impervious to him? Had he hurt her that bad with his initial rejection? It was the right thing to do at the time. He knew that. But he was afraid his decision at that moment in Florida affected the rest of his future possibilities. Was there no going back?

Connor's whole weekend was spent thinking about Wilhelmina, and all the things he wanted to do to her and with her after their dinner on Friday. She made quite the impression, without even realizing it.

Connor was seriously contemplating leaving Molly, but every time he got the gall, something always stopped him. He made at least two attempts that weekend. He figured he would talk to Wilhelmina on Monday and lay it on the line, but she was being very protective, which he couldn't blame her. He needed to get through to her and see if she still felt the same way.

"Don't do this Connor." She warned him, still paralyzed in her spot.

"Do what?" he challenged as his deep voice prodded her resolve.

"Enough with the mixed signals!" She raised her voice slightly irritated. "We have to work together, it would make things a lot easier if you took one step back and reminded yourself of what you said in Florida."

Wilhelmina's phone rang and she walked away from him. Her nerves were clearly rattled, she spoke so meekly on the phone. As she remained on the line, something caught Connor's eye, a DVD case on the TV. Something told him to reach for it, and he hid it in his blazer's secret pocket. As he heard her put the phone down, he turned around and caught her eye again.

She softly offered, "I think it's best if you leave. I will see you at the meeting."

"As you wish." Connor sadly nodded, and retreated. Wilhelmina watched his retreating form, this was a wrench she wasn't expecting to be thrown in the mix.

As Connor walked to the elevator he patted his chest pocket. Hopefully whatever was on that DVD would give him some answers as to Willie's behavior and attitude toward him. Maybe he could still win her over.

A little after eight, Daniel marched the short passage to Wilhelmina's office, clad in his dark grey suit, crisp white shirt unbuttoned, looking dapper but easy going, coffee in hand.

He wanted to check in and make sure she was over their 'meeting' on Friday. A part of him felt bad all weekend, but another part of him couldn't stop thinking about her clad only in her skivvies and a pair of heels. Every time he thought about it, he smiled to himself, somehow always lifting his mood at the thought. No one would ever believe he lived to see another day after that interlude. But there was one particular part of Friday that he couldn't shake, the close proximity of standing near her, staring at her through the mirror with no words spoken. It felt like a whole conversation transpired between them with one look, but he felt like he imagined it because she went right back to her hell raising ways right after.

The first time Daniel walked in on Willie in her shower was just plain bad. He was dating her sister at the time, and it was just bad all around between them in the first place. So he didn't pay much head back then to her feelings. Besides, he didn't even really see anything, he was sure she remembered a lot more from his full-monty than what he remembered. They were getting on much better since then and that's why he wanted to smooth it all over and move on so they wouldn't be back at each other's throats.

Daniel's cocky smile greeted Marc, fully knowing Wilhelmina most likely already briefed Marc about 'Closetgate'. Daniel wiggled his eyebrows at Marc as he sauntered right past him and his protests "Willie is busy at the mo…." Daniel knocked and entered shutting the door right in Marc's face with his best intent to stop Daniel"...ment."

"Good Morning Willie!"

Wilhelmina looked up from her screen, and rolled her eyes slightly. Not ready to face him, especially when it wasn't on her terms. She could feel the blood rush to her face uncontrollably. She was sure she was blushing. What a nightmare.

"C'mon Willie, I can see the eye roll from all the way here. Are you still mad at me? I meant no harm on Friday, I was just taking the piss out of the situation. I apologize if I caused you any discomfort, we are professional colleagues and…"

"I don't care Daniel." She monotonously offered.

"Don't care about what? My apology or the situation."

"All of it."

"Look, I don't want things to get hostile between us, it was an honest mistake and I just wanted to come and tell you that before we start our day. Besides I don't want to lose any appendages this week at your hands. All weekend I was thinking if you gave me the choice to give one up, I realized I was quite fond of all of them. Therefore, I'm not ready for a mutiny at Mode, especially on Monday."

Wilhelmina smirked and couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. She leaned back in her chair and let the small smile cross her lips. He had her attention.

"Want to hear some good news?" Daniel continued as he took a sip of his coffee standing in front of her desk.

"What?"

"I didn't sleep with one eye open this weekend like you threatened and I'm still alive, so maybe you're not that mad at me since you didn't kill me in my sleep or haunt my dreams…"

All of a sudden Daniel noticed the colour in her face drain at the mention of his last comment. Gone was the smile and her eyes looked like they went a million miles away.

Wilhelmina flashbacked to the memory of the dream of Daniel pressed up against her, the breath in her ear of his words of passion. She could still feel his skin against her lips, his taught muscles held her weight against the wall as he rocked his pelvis into her teasingly. The intensity of the flash back caused her insides to tense and drop, and her breath to increase. Her heart started beating with palpitations.

"Willie?"

"Huh?" She responded uncharacteristically too frazzled to form words. The minute it left her mouth Daniel furrowed his brow. Wilhelmina never responded with guttural responses.

"You alright?" He asked again, truly puzzled, he never saw her react in this manner ever.

"Uh huh, I uhhhh, ughhh just remembered I have a meeting" She stood up like a bullet, her legs a little wobbly beneath her. She grabbed leather bound folder and oddly she also grabbed her paperweight. Daniel looked at her baffled, _what was wrong with her?_

"So are we good?" he asked her as she swung her office door open, not getting a response. Daniel looked around the office, _what the hell just happened_?

What Connor saw on the screen, caused his insides to rattle, Daniel and Wilhelmina's interlude on screen made him uncontrollably jealous. Now he knew why her mood on Friday was frazzled and uptight…there were very obvious feelings between the two, without Connor even having to hear a word on the tape. The body language said it all. The short fuse she had with him at his suggestion that morning made a whole lot more sense, she was pushing him away because she had moved on in Connor's mind, at least was trying to.

For two people who so hated one another, Connor wasn't as convinced now as he once was.

Connor had to do something about it. All he knew that moment was he didn't want to loose Wilhelmina, especially to Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon Wilhelmina waltzed into the boardroom attached to Connor's office in a mood and a massive headache to boot. She was so overwhelmed by the happenings that morning she just wanted to get this circus of a meeting over with. The longer she sat with everything that transpired the more irate she was. She had to come face to face with Connor and Daniel once again and adding Claire to the mix with the possibility of getting her feathers in a fluff was not something she was ready to chance because anything could have come out of her own mouth based on her mood. She had to just power through it. Luckily, she already knew everything based on her preliminary meeting with Connor that infamous Friday at dinner. She figured she would just sit there and only offer the minimal, not to have to over exert and over exacerbate herself. She already had enough for one day.

When she came through the office, Claire was already sitting beside Connor who was at the head of the table. His eyes bore into hers, strangely pleading with her to keep her eyes on him. Wilhelmina took a seat beside him on the other side and glued her eyes to her Blackberry and started clicking away to avoid eye contact with him. It felt so childish but the look he gave her unglued her. She was still very much attracted to him, but fates cruel dangle of their cat and mouse game was beginning to take the toll on her. She was growing tired of it very quickly.

Wilhelmina's dismissing action wasn't anything Claire wasn't used to, so Claire didn't pay her much attention, just rolled her eyes and offered, "Daniel should be here any second, let's just give him a few more minutes." Claire continued jotting down some notes, oblivious to the tension between Connor and Wilhelmina.

Connor nodded, his eyes couldn't leave Wilhelmina, trying to get her attention. She could see what he was doing out of the corner of her eye, but she continued to ignore his efforts. Connor decided to smartly get to her by her method of avoidance. He picked up his Blackberry and sent her a private note.

_Connor: Can we talk after this? There is something on my mind I need to tell you. It's important. _

She looked up at him wordlessly. The look was empty, still keeping an air of professionalism.

_Wilhelmina: I think enough was said this morning._

_ Connor: Just hear me out. Whatever the outcome of this conversation I will respect, I swear. Just give me five minutes._

_ Wilhelmina: Fine._

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up."

"It's fine Daniel" Claire offered as Connor and Wilhelmina stared holes through one another.

"The art department completely let us down Willie, I told them to treat the editorial spreads again before they got to you for final approval. They were horrendous, trust me, you would have lost a gasket." Daniel sat down and settled in. Daniel bumped his chair accidently into Wilhelmina's breaking the moment between her and Connor. Her attention went to Daniel as she looked over her shoulder, her lips slightly parted and wide eyed, like he had frightened her with the bump of his chair. Daniel's eyes caught hers and he could help but think at that moment how beautiful she looked. Daniel rarely ever looked at Wilhelmina for just her beauty it was dangerous for him to see her that way but ever since Friday his thoughts had shifted to some degree. It was at that moment he realized was extremely attracted to her. He swallowed hard at the lump in his throat.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Connor.

"Ok, let's get on with this shall we?" Claire interrupted oblivious to the silent conversations between the three persons in the room. Connor cleared his throat and began his pitch.

As Connor went through his six point plan trying to remain as level headed as possible, Wilhelmina was getting antsy already aware of everything he was presenting. She began daydreaming, miles away from the meeting taking place. She crossed her legs under that table, accidently brushed up against Daniel's leg, as her chair slightly swung toward his direction. She took a short quick intake of breath when she made contact with him that went unnoticed by Claire and Connor but definitely not by Daniel. Their eyes met again and Wilhelmina had a sudden urge to test the waters of what was happening between them. None of it made sense. She didn't care. She was intrigued.

Wilhelmina decided to take Marc's advice and teased Daniel suggestively, enough to satisfy her curiosity, and gentle enough to deny it if she had to. She slickly ran her foot against his calf, stroking his leg up and down. Daniel leaned back in his chair coolly enjoying what was happening beneath the surface. Whatever it was he was no doubt enjoying, but he couldn't help but wonder _what the hell got into Wilhelmina?_

Taking a deep breath Daniel reached over to Wilhelmina slowly placed his hand on her thigh discreetly. Daniel began the slow tortuous path up her thigh, temptingly teasing one another with the thought of getting caught and enjoying the slight of touches between one another. As Connor continued wrapping up, Wilhelmina looked down on her papers and wrote gibberish as Connor summarized his points, making it look like she was paying attention. Daniel had no idea what Connor was talking about, too enthralled by the slight touch of Wilhelmina's skin through the slit of her skirt.

Whatever was going on, Daniel liked it, a lot.

"…And that is how we can quickly drive some extra revenue this quarter and set our sights to plan an increase for the next quarter with the extra revenue through digital. It will be a quick swoop but we will need all hands on board to pitch our clients within the next two weeks. Thoughts?"

" Daniel?" Claire inquired. Daniel's hand froze just centimeters away from the sensitive flesh of the inside of Wilhelmina's thigh. She could feel her insides light on fire at his touch and everything instantly tense. When his fingers left her body there was a sudden stirring in her loins, she just wanted his hands all over her body.

"Uh, yeah, I am on board just let me know the next steps." Daniel coolly offered.

"I think it's brilliant, assuming we can get the target accounts on board, but I don't see how this can backfire. Well done Connor."

"Thank you Claire." He warmly swallowed at the woman, appreciatively at his hard work.

Wilhelmina just nodded in agreement, signifying she was on board.

"Great, meeting adjourned" Connor said, "Wilhelmina, can you hang back? I need to speak with you."

"Of course, but I only have a few moments, I have another meeting after this." She said as she looked at her watch and acted as professional as possible. She was all hot and bothered by what just transpired between her and Daniel. What she wanted now more than anything was to get Daniel alone in a room and tease him mercilessly, based on Marc' suggestion.

Daniel gave Wilhelmina a look almost as though he was enticing her to follow him, unsuspecting what was about to go down between Wilhelmina and Connor.

Once alone in the room the two looked at one another. The silence was palpable. Connor couldn't figure out the best way to approach what he wanted to say so it wasn't until Wilhelmina snapped at him, "Well?" as she put one hand on her hip with that classically preserved snide and placed her other hand on the back of the chair she just vacated.

"Look, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I don't want to lose you."

"I am not yours to lose. WE…" She motioned between them with her hand and a slight irritation at revisiting this tirade again, "…don't exist because YOU made your feelings perfectly clear."

"That's just it, I haven't! I am so crazy about you! From the moment I met you I have been infatuated by you! Everything about you and I, I…I want to be with you! I realized that more clearly than ever this weekend." Connor's voice began to rise in irritation and all the mixed emotions in his head and heart. He needed to get through to Wilhelmina.

There it was, the confession she wanted to extract from him the moment she met him.

But when she heard it, it was nothing like her fantasies. She was underwhelmed. She didn't get the gut retching feeling of relief or excitement that a man was professing his desire for her. Even in her dream when Daniel professed, it was a million times more intense and soul filling. She had to question it, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, how do you feel about me?" It was all too clinical for her, no romance or passion.

"I have feelings for you, but I am very hesitant at this point to doing anything about them with the way things have played out as of late." Her voice softened when she confessed a part of her heart, being vulnerable for the first time in years, since Ted Lebeau.

"I know we haven't started out on the right foot but I want you to trust me…" Connor came at her and stood in her space, placing his hands on her upper arms and holding her with urgency. Connor moved his mouth down to meet hers and kissed her tenderly and passionately. It was a kiss of new beginnings, tender, considerate, but safe. He sighed and continued, "I have to be honest at this point, you have to give me time to break things off with Molly…"

"Pardon me?" Wilhelmina looked at him incredulously and with complete disbelief of what just came out of his mouth.

"There are circumstances that…" He wanted to tell her the whole truth of his history with Molly and Wilhelmina was not having it, "Oh for Christ's sake…!" She tried to rip out of his grip and storm away. Connor's grip held her like a locked jaw.

"No Wilhelmina! Listen to me…"

"This conversation is over!" Wilhelmina yelled, how dare Connor dangle the possibility of happily ever after and then snatch it away with his insulting proposal. When she ripped out of his hold, it was like reality settled in again and she lost her cool, "I will NOT be your side lay because you're to complacent to break it off with that insipid school teacher! We no longer have anything to speak about unless its business! Don't come near me, don't even look at me unless we are in a work situation you arrogant, selfish prick!"

Connor's insides rattled and boiled to the point where the cap on his emotional pot bounced at the heat. Connor watched Wilhelmina's retreating form, knowing that their relationship could never be the same again. He took a deep guttural breath and placed his hands on his hips and he ripped "Fine! Have it your way!" Connor reached in his jacket pocket and said, "You want to talk business…what the hell is this?"

She dramatically paused, slowly turning to look at the object he so forcefully slammed on the surface of his boardroom table. Wilhelmina stocked slowly back toward him her jaw set with controlled fury, back to his domineering form.

"Your little office affair with Daniel is bad for business… just doing my JOB!"

Wilhelmina took a few short steps, completely calm and collected, which was one the most dangerous approaches she had, Connor was about to find out.

She laced him across the face, the flat of her palm meeting his cheek in a furious force causing the most devastating smack.

When Connor's eyes slowly met hers again, shaking off the shock of her recent swap, barely above a whisper, with a scary calm that only Wilhelmina could muster the fear of god with a few words, she said, "If you EVER patronize me again, remove property that does not belong to you from my possession, or threaten me again I will have you out of here faster than it just took you to realize you don't want to be on my bad side. My capacity will NOT be diminished by you, your manipulations or pathetic threats for that matter. I don't exist to you anymore. I am your superior and that's all. Check yourself at the door when you walk into this building from now on."

Wilhelmina waltzed out of there in a fury, grabbing the DVD and her personal folder. It always did amaze her how she could keep her cool in the most stressful and emotionally charged situations. As she pushed the doors open from Connor's office with force, she was stopped in her tracks when she felt a hand grab her wrist gently.

Daniel.

He had overheard the whole exchange between the two. Albeit muffled, he heard it all, the confessions of feelings, the harsh words exchanged, the threats. He now had all the missing pieces from Friday night, and the look on her face was enough for him to know Connor broke a piece of her. It was the most emotion he had ever seen her exert and all of insides were telling him to at least attempt to comfort and support her. Daniel forgot about the recent exchanged flirtations, he forgot about his feelings for Molly, right now, it was a delicate situation between all the senior officers at Mode.

He lifted her hand, placed it on his chest holding it in support and gently offered, "Despite our history, and I know its none of my business, but I'm sorry that he led you on. You have my full support whatever you want to do with Connor."

Wilhelmina stared into his sympathetic eyes and saw the sincerity. Daniel gave her a comfort that she least expected. His kindness was so genuine she had no choice but to acknowledge it because she was touched deep down. He could see her eyes battling not to spill over in tears and it fascinated him, not in a cruel way, but in way that he couldn't help but acknowledge of the person she was fighting inside not to get out.

She pulled out of his grip, straightening her suit and calmly sneered, "Don't be ridiculous. He is very good at what he does. Meade Publications needs him. Emotions have no place in the boardroom. If you'll excuse me."

Wilhelmina continued on her destined route to her office leaving Daniel with a need to fix the broken pieces left in the aftermath of that exchange.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[A/N: thanks for all the reads and reviews and sticking with this story :) I decided to turn the heat up a bit on this one...Enjoy]

It had been several weeks that had passed since that showdown in Connor's office and Wilhelmina felt good about her decision to draw the line in the sand with him. She felt control again over her emotions and over the situation, which was the position she always found the most peace of mind with, even if she couldn't get what she wanted. Of course there were moments where she felt lousy but she rationed that it was better for her own sanity. Nobody walked all over her and got away with it. No man was ever worth even a sliver of her self worth.

Within the last four weeks she spent more time on the road than in her own office, schmoozing partner agencies and brands across the country and overseas, as per Connor's brilliant plan. Daniel had taken London, Milan and LA and Wilhelmina had covered Paris, Chicago, and now Miami, and next week, she would be tackling NYC alongside Daniel.

The good news in all of this was she was able to keep a good distance away from Connor and didn't have to come face to face with Daniel after that uncharacteristic groping session that eventful afternoon. Every time her mind went there, it really bothered her to know that not only did she open up Pandora's box with Daniel but on top of it Daniel saw her in a very vulnerable position after the exchange with Connor. When her mind went there, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, shaking the thoughts from her mind in her own embarrassment. It was like Daniel was around in the most inopportune moments lately, both in reality and in her subconscious.

But, it did make her feel good to know that without question, without having to be asked, Daniel proved himself to her. He was willing to cut Connor off the payroll in loyalty to her. That was very big of him and she couldn't help but let it cross her mind that maybe in their messed up relationship, Daniel and Wilhelmina had finally turned the corner.

Wilhelmina's nights were spent sleepless for the most part and with the extra load of work she took on, in part thanks to Connor's 'brilliant' proposal to generate digital ad revenue and commit their advertisers' largest spends to Mode, she was running low on fuel. And in her few hours of sleep were anything but peaceful. Her dreams continued to riddle her with subconscious musings, somehow never letting her forget that intense dream that seemed to be the stem of all her problems recently.

Wilhelmina found she had the most inconvenient moments of recollection of Daniel in her dreams and even in her quiet moments of reality. She thought of his lighthearted banter, his smile, even his loyalty and kindness. For the first time in the years of knowing Daniel, she finally saw him as a person and no longer her enemy. Wilhelmina was willing to put down the artillery because as much of spitfire as she was, she was not ready to take on two men she had conflict with in one office, one in Connor was enough. She thought of Daniel enough to start to regret her past actions and reconcile the impact she had in his life and wish she could take some of her choices back. These were the moments in hotel beds that were the worst. This became a torturing routine... another hotel room, another lonely night, just another business trip.

So there she was on a Thursday night, wrapping up her notes for her last meeting with the reps from Cavalli, who were only in town till that Friday. She had one chance to blow them away and get them to commit before they jumped on their company jet and flew back to Milan. And then it would be back to New York to face the music. The luxurious penthouse at the Shore Club was covered in papers while Wilhelmina prepared. She was exhausted and had had enough for that evening. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. She downed the last bit of her Sauvignon Blanc and sat out on her suite terrace overlooking South Beach. The warm late night breeze engulfed her skin that moment she stepped out on the vast terrace and she couldn't help but think she wished that she had someone to share her successes with. After all, in this beautiful penthouse with three bedrooms, a private rooftop pool and views of the entire city, there was definitely room for one more at this stage in her life.

A sharp_ RING _went off shaking her from her thoughts.

It was Daniel.

Intrigued she reached for her phone and mustered her typical controlled voice as she was curious why he was calling her so late.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wilhelmina."

"What can I do for you Daniel? It's quarter to midnight and I have an important brunch tomorrow morning." She snapped lightly.

"Oh sorry to disturb. It's just your last email said you were going to call me today about next week's NY meetings and I just wanted to touch base but we can do it tomorrow..." Daniel kindly reminded her of her own instruction as he fussed on the other end of the line with the buttons of his shirt.

"Dammit, I forgot. No it's fine I have a few minutes before I turn in." Wilhelmina sat down on one of the deck chairs by the pool.

"Crazy few weeks huh? I am so exhausted! I don't even know how I am going to get through the next couple of days. I am so wiped from the travel, schmoozing and jetlag." Daniel mussed more to himself, not really meaning to make small talk with her. Wilhelmina barely ever acknowledged people's attempts at small talk and Daniel knew that, he expected her to jump down his throat. He cringed a bit at her next response.

"'Why? What's this weekend? Do I need to be in the loop for anything?" Wilhelmina was so exhausted that she was panicked for a second that she had forgotten a major rare meeting over the weekend.

"No, it's not business. I am in Miami for my buddy's bachelor party."

"You're in Miami?" Instantly Wilhelmina shot up from the lounged position she was in, confused by Daniel's last statement. He never mentioned anything in their last conversations or email exchanges. Then again neither did she. She was to meet the Cavalli reps in NYC but that clearly didn't work out. A confusing slight pang of jealousy that he was in town for a bachelor party overcame her. A bachelor weekend in Miami usually meant a wild weekend, especially in the jet setting crews that Daniel associated him self with.

"Yeah, just got in this evening, that's why I was calling just in case you tried reaching me while I was flying."

"Oh…I'm in Miami too."

"You are? I thought you were still in Chicago?" Daniel was grinning ear to ear. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her.

"No, I have been here all afternoon. Where are you staying?"

"My friend's place. It's a pretty sweet compound."

"How charming? All of you boys bunking in one bed in your superhero jammies?" She sarcastically quipped.

"Not exactly, I think it's going to get crazy this weekend…I'm a little bit worried with this bunch of animals." It left Daniel's mouth without second thought since it was the truth. Between Becks, and his other college buddies Damon and the groom-to-be Carlos, things were about to pop off. He was already worrying about the state of his liver after the weekend.

"I see." Wilhelmina was consciously jealous. It became very evident to her with the dry swallow, she was completely irate at the thought of strippers, booze, and a wild testosterone infused weekend, her tone reflecting a passive aggressive attempt to end the topic. She didn't want to hear anymore about it, but it wasn't her place to say anything. It became very evident to her at that moment, she was feeling something for Daniel, and it was no dream.

"Well, since we are both in town, do you want to maybe, I don't know… meet for a drink after your brunch? We can catch up on each other's notes and get ready at least with a game plan for next week's meetings?" Daniel heard the disinterest in Willie's tone. He figured he could change the topic. Why he was nervous he couldn't quite pinpoint to ask her out for a drink, worse case he would use the excuse of a professional catch up.

"Tell you what, how about you come with me tomorrow to the Cavalli meeting and we'll touch base right after." She figured she might as well make him work, pissed off slightly at the thought of him sunning is ass while she had to work. Daniel smiled on the other end of the line, pleased at her proposal.

"I think I can swing that. How long are you in town for?" Daniel was glad to just be able to see Wilhelmina. She could hear in his words the smile on his face.

"I had my reservation till Saturday."

"You should extend the stay."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, you might need a break, blow off some steam? It's Miami… anything can happen here."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"It depends."

"On what?" Wilhelmina was now shockingly aware she was flirting with Daniel, baiting him.

"How much heat you can handle." Daniel was sure he had stumped her. He waited on baited breath of what she was going to say next.

"Oh I can handle the heat. In fact I've been known to uhhh… turn up the dial." Her voice dropped and octave and Daniel bit the inside of his cheek at the very suggestion of her words. He was thoroughly enjoying himself with their banter.

"I bet you have..." Daniel's voice dropped a few octaves his delivery was slow and very suggestive. Wilhelmina let out a small guttural giggle, but it was so throaty, so low and naughty that Daniel could instantly feel his body react at the sound of her voice through the phone. "What time and where am I meeting you and the Cavalli reps?"

"11:30 at the Bal Harbour."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Shore Club."

"Fancy!"

"You sound…surprised?"

"Not even in the least. I can swing by and come get you. I picked up my whip for the weekend today."

"Your what?" she asked a little baffled at Daniel trying to act all suave.

"Whip… my wheels, my car…"

"Let me guess… a Ferrari?" She rolled her eyes at the thought. A Ferrari in Miami was a like a mosquito at a camp ground, plenty around and annoying as hell. Everyone had one.

"God No! I'm not that predictable. A Mercedes SLS. Been dying to get this beautiful piece of engineering. Sexiest curves I've ever had my hands on…at least until today."

There was that laugh again from Wilhelmina.

Daniel smiled on the other end as he turned and coolly leaned on the marble slab of the washroom sink in his room. Slowly Wilhelmina drawled a response, "Well it sounds like you still have some work to do to discover some other types of curves before you make such bold statements, and the best way to do that is to uncover them…"

"…that's my favorite part."

"Is it now?"

"Uh huh." Daniel confirmed.

"Why's that?"

"I like to take my time, enjoy the process. I like to know exactly what I am handling beneath me or within my hands."

Every statement was now filled with blatant innuendo and their banter was quite intriguing to one another. Hell, if they could rip into one another in the boardroom with insults in the heat of the moment, naturally they would be good with their words in circumstances such as these.

"Well Daniel, you better hold on tight because some of the exclusive models ride you, and not the other way around…and those types of curves are unlike anything I bet you've ever had your hands on…"

"What type of car is that?"

"The kind that would be the ride of your life."

"Tell me something Willie, can you handle a stick?"

"What do you think?"

"I bet you know exactly what to do with it."

"Let's just say that's my favorite type of ride, with endless horse power beneath me."

"I'm soooo taking you with me the next time I have to buy a car!" He exclaimed a little flustered at how good she was with her words. He was painfully aware of how aroused she just made him with a few choice words.

Wilhelmina burst out laughing and how hot and bothered he sounded and how funny his last quip was. "Well on that note Danny, pick me up at 11 tomorrow in front of my hotel. Don't be late!"

"Goodnight Wilhelmina. Sweet dreams."

"You have no idea…Goodnight."

The next morning Wilhelmina had felt lighter somehow after her call with Daniel. She actually slept, peaceful and got a full eight hours that she desperately needed. She wanted to get the meeting over as quickly as possible and take advantage of the beautiful day, lay out for a little bit and bask in the sun. After all, when you worked as hard as she did a few days to yourself were well deserved. She ended up taking Daniel's advice and extending her stay till Sunday, but he didn't know that…yet.

As Wilhelmina walked up to the entrance of the hotel, decked in a floor length printed Cavalli maxi dress, oversized shades, her hair styled pin straight and parted down the middle, with a Cavalli clutch under her arm she saw Daniel roll up simultaneously with the now infamous Mercedes that instigated their conversation the night before.

It really was a beautiful car she couldn't help by think. It was black with tinted windows, sleek and sexy as hell. She could see Daniel's pride in his brand new toy as he rolled down the window to greet her on the hotel steps. She decided to have some fun with him and bust his balls a little bit and offered very unenthusiastic and almost bored, "This is it?" as she descended.

"Oh come on!" Daniel pouted petulantly. If he was standing up she was sure he would have stomped his foot and this tickled her to no end, enough so that she let a snide smirk cross her full lips. He opened the suicide door and it mechanically pulled up vertically to Wilhelmina's surprise. She stopped in her tracks at the motion not expecting the movement of the door, the smirk widened to a full-fledged grin. At that moment she realized she was pleased to see his face.

"See me and _Mila_ are full of surprises." Daniel offered returning a dazzling smile, his skin slightly sun kissed.

"Who the hell is _Mila_?" Willie snapped as she elegantly entered the car's passenger seat, assisted by the valet. She glided her eyes over Daniel, dressed in white slacks, a cobalt blue and white gingham button-down and matching Cavalli cobalt blue blazer, with a neon green pocket square and aviator glasses. He smelled incredible, she was sure it was Tom Ford.

"The perfect wife…Mila the Mercedes. I love this car!"

"Well, I hope you signed a pre-nup because she's about to have a torrid affair with me. I want the keys after our meeting."

"Oh so you _do_ like her?"

Wilhelmina smiled and said, "I'll tell you when I'm done with her." Daniel's eyebrows rose a few inches up his face at her response, he couldn't help but think how sexy that quip was out of Willie's mouth. Daniel shook his head in amusement at her choice words, she managed to do it. Willie stumped him…yet again.

With that Daniel dropped the gear and peeled out of the driveway off to their meeting.

The meeting went well and they managed to get the reps to agree to move their budget and give Mode the additional dollars. Wilhelmina and Daniel symbiotically fed off one another at the meeting. There was definitely a synced dynamic. After the champagne toast to the new partnership the reps had left, leaving Willie and Daniel alone that the table.

"With Cavalli on board, I managed to get buy-in to all my targets. You?" Wilhelmina sighed and leaned into her chair with relief and slight edge of smugness, proud of meeting her goal.

"Same, with exception to the Tod's group. Their having a sales slowdown so they cant justify the spend based on sales, but I think digital is a better bet then print in the US market so I hope they swap out the dollars." Daniel answered as he signed the credit card slip. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes. Keys!" She dryly offered.

Daniel stood up and gentlemanly pulled her chair out as she vacated and opened her palm. Daniel dangled the keys and said, "Ok, but on one condition..."

"What?"

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Isn't that in poor bachelorhood taste?"

"I'm not too interested in their pre-celebratory plans."

"And what are those?"

"Strip Club."

"_You're _not interested?"

"Not in the least, so how about that dinner? I have the perfect spot."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather break some bread with you than take part in that circus. Call me crazy but sitting across from you with the hope of continuing our conversation from last night of course, in the sexiest city in the world, beats a strip club a hundred times and a day with those pigs. If the boys met you, they'd understand, and if they didn't…don't care. Besides, you got a better offer?"

"I'm Wilhelmina Slater, I always have options."

Daniel dangled the keys and tried baiting her for an actual acceptance. They only acknowledgment he got was a curt, "Give me the keys! Come by the hotel anytime after eight."

"Excellent, enjoy the ride Willie." Daniel dropped the keys in her hand.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Wilhelmina quipped as she placed her sunglasses on her face as she walked away from Daniel, playing hard to get.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Daniel said to no one as he took one last sip of his champagne and pulled at his sleeves from under his blazer watching her hips switch with attitude out the door.

Later that afternoon, Wilhelmina sat out on her patio soaking up the afternoon rays, thoroughly enjoying the quietness of the terrace, and reflecting on the last 24 hours. She could feel the involuntary smile find her lips at the thought of how much fun she had at Daniel's expense, taking him on quite a ride down Collin's Ave. He held on for dear life as she ripped down the city's most notoriously busy strips.

Decked in a sexy black monokini, oversized Tom Ford shades and her hair pulled back in a topknot she looked ever the glamazon. Taking a swig of her champagne enjoying the coolness on her tongue in the swelter of the terrace, her phone started going off breaking the absentminded thoughts rolling through her head, none of which were work related which pleased her to no end.

"Hello Marc."

"Hi Willie. How did it go?"

"Bulls eye."

"That's great news! So are you on your way back home?"

"No, I'm going to take a few days to myself here in Miami."

"Good for you! You deserve it! I'm a little jealous. Wanna fly me in?"

"I'm here to relax not to have a sudden pain in my ass Marc."

"You wouldn't even know I was there, I swear. Just give me a Mojito, a salt water pool, a cabana boy, maybe a bottle of champagne, a little spritz of an Evian mist, the sun and I'm quiet as a mouse. I need a gay-cation."

"Now that you got that out of your system, what's going on at the office?"

"Dismissed! You know the usual. Betty is an eye sore, Amanda…"

"Who?"

"My beard who also occasionally answers the phone at the doughnut…"

"Marc! I don't care about the little people…big picture!"

"Oh well Connor took off today somewhere, not sure where exactly."

"Personal or business?"

"Not sure, do you want me to Facebook stalk him?"

"No, don't care that much. What else?"

"Editor Meeting went well, everything is on schedule for you and Daniel to do sign offs next week before print. Other than that, everything is as per use…"

"Good! I'm glad you called me."

"Glad enough to put me up in Miami?"

"Don't be absurd…but enough to tell you something, _personal_."

"Spill!"

"Daniel's here."

"WHAT!? Like in your room?"  
"No!"

"I need deats woman!"

"Calm down, he's in town for a bachelor party. He took the meeting with me today and then we, well I, spent a portion of the afternoon racing the streets of Miami with his hot little set of wheels. He was terrified, it was hysterical."

"You sound amused by this?"

"I am, mostly about the car..."

"Willie, I don't think that smile on your face is due a V8 engine and pony power…"

"Horse power Marc…"

"Whatever! I like pony's better."

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"I can hear it in your voice." Marc gasped at his instant realization, "You like him! _OMG you like him?"_

"I know! It's creeping me the fuck out! Ever since that dream, I just, I just…Ughhh this is so awful!"

"I wouldn't say awful per say. He's changed a lot from that the man he was when he walked into Mode, and you've definitely had a lot to do with that, maybe you should consider showing him another side of yourself…see how it goes."

"Well look at the mess that happened with Connor, I can't be in the same room with him unless it's for a board meeting. I can't afford to do that with Daniel. Too much is at stake with the company."

"Then lay out some ground rules, you're good at telling people what to do!"

"That's true."

"And what if it works, what then? Why deny yourself something good because you fear an outcome that may never happen."

"Because things like this don't happen for people like me Marc."

"Because you don't let them! Let go Willie, live your life! You want passion? It will never happen with control. You want love? It will never happen if you don't embrace the experience. You want to be happy? Be happy, feel it, don't stop it because you are afraid of being disappointed or what people may think or say. Take for instance your dream, you let go in a reckless abandon, the hurt, the tears, the anger, and you ran to him, and you were happy. Blissfully happy, so moved you woke up to actually feel it. What if your soul was trying to project something to you, pass a message? Call me a hopeless romantic but don't neglect what you want for the fear of what might or could happen."

The line went quiet as Wilhelmina contemplated the words of her wise assistant and friend, "Am I fired now?" Marc sheepishly asked not getting a response from the other end of the phone.

Marc heard her take a deep breathy sigh.

"No Marc you are not fired! Thank you, you always seem to know the right thing to say."

"Glad I could help."  
"We're having dinner tonight, you know?"

"Well, turn up the vamp lady! Bring him to his knees for every condescending thing he's ever done to you and then go make out with him! That would be my game plan."

"Oh don't you worry, I have some tricks up my sleeve…"

"Its not like he hasn't seen you naked before! K bye Willie! Call me tomorrow…" Marc sing singed before Willie could yell at him as he hung up the phone.

"Bitch!" Wilhelmina snidely said to the phone now with an evident dial tone. She couldn't help but smirk at the phone, that kid was so smart it made her so proud. She rationed she would bring him something shiny home.

It was time she really dealt with her pestering thoughts and tested those tropical waters with Daniel.


End file.
